


𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 | 𝘏𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘦

by imlily



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hosie, Hosie Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlily/pseuds/imlily
Summary: In which Josie was mysteriously turned into a werewolf while out of the school. A few months after that she meets Hope Mikaelson in the forest while wolfing out what was happening at the school and in her family.𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐑𝐘and when i was youngeri knew a girl and a girl[ dark!josie saltzman x hope mikaelson ]
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. 𝒛𝒆𝒓𝒐.

_JOSIE_ _NEEDED SOME FRESH AIR_. Away from her sister and her dad, as well as her mom. She couldn't handle it now as they fight over nothings and then somehow she being a wolf come into the picture.

So she did what she would at this time, go and wolf out in the forest in front of the school. No wolves are allowed outside other than Josie and this was just because she was the daughter of the headmaster, lots of werewolves hated her for that but she couldn't care less. She had other friends and classes, not including werewolves and she could survive without them anyway.

Bein a hybrid allowed her to control her transition and it didn't hurt her after turning hundreds of times. As she turned into her fury form she instantly launched herself towards the Old Mill for her changes of clothes and also to be away from the mess.

Her mother is leaving tomorrow so she needed to wolf out now otherwise she didn't have any excuse why she wasn't in her room after curfew.

It was nice running in the chilly night, nobody there to yell with her just she and the soothing sound of the nature surrounding her. 

After half an hour of running around the Mill, she decided it was time to go back and maybe get some sleep, hoping that her family settled down and she didn't need to listen to their bullshit.

As every time as nights like this, she had clothes at the Mill to change into then just lazily walk back to the school just this night there was company.

When Josie spotted the golden eyes flashing in front of her, she turned around not having the power to fight and ran up to the top of the Mill, getting her clothes quick up.

"Who are you?!" Josie yelled after she saw a girl sitting on one of the chairs.

"The other werewolf you were running from." Hope looked Josie from head to toe before standing up.

"Don't move." Josie growled, trying to scare Hope away but only earning her to get trapped.

" _Imitanor_ _pupulus_." Hope cast the spell making Josie chuckle.

"I know this spell I'm a-" But before she could finish her hand slapped on her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm Hope by the way. Hope Mikaelson." Hope smiled after removing her hand from her mouth, Josie doing the same.

"Josette Saltzman, Josie for short." Josie introduced herself, but the last name of the other girl said was oddly familiar.

"Mikaelson, as Klaus Mikaelson?" Hope sighed but nodded.

"Yes, but let's not talk about that." Josie nodded her head, she understood that she didn't want to talk about Klaus.

"We learned about him in school, but there was no mention about a girl named Hope in the books." Hope chuckled at that.

"Yeah, not a lot of people know about me. Only family and enemies." Josie didn't understand the last word but didn't ask about it.

"Are you a well-kept sister of him or what?" Josie laughed at that but Hope, on the other hand, didn't think it was funny at all.

"I'm her daughter..." Hope choked out on a low voice but it still made Josie cut off the laugh and turn serious.

"I'm a witch, werewolf, and a vampire." Hope didn't know why she told the brunette this information and the other things, it was very dangerous to know Hope and the rest of her family this time. Josie didn't think a lot about it, she knew what she had to know about this supernatural kind and her family.

"I don't think we have tribrids in the school so, what are you doing on the Salvatore territory?" Josie wasn't soft, which hurt Hope a little.

"You know, I could have torn you into hundreds of pieces but I didn't, you are being mean to me after not killing you." Hope smirked, her hand standing still as she didn't let Josie move even an inch.

"Just answer the damn question." Josie gritted her teeth, this wasn't why she came outside.

"I was looking for a new place to wolf out but I assume this is already taken." The tribrid smiled and let go of the siphoner, grabbing her bag and turned to leave the Mill and whole Mystics Falls. It was a good reason why she was there but on the other hand, the smell of her mate was now stronger than ever around this place.

"Wait..." Josie reached out, stopping Hope from vanishing.

"Like I said, I heard about your dad and I think you would be safer in the school. My dad is an expert keeping supernatural safe, most of the time..." The last part of the sentence wasn't that promising for Hope.

"Thanks for the offer, but I rather not." She smiled then continued her way out.

"Who said I'm taking no as an answer?" Josie smirked, proud of herself as the tribrid chuckled then turned back to her.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to go with you." Hope shrugged, letting Josie lead the way towards the school.

Hope wasn't happy about going between kids with the bounty on her head, well not literally bounty but her father's enemies were chasing after her like they got money if they slaughter her. But she needed to be here, her mate has to be somewhere here although the smell of her mate is faint because she already bit her she had fate in this place.

"Do you have any siblings?" Josie asked the Mikaelson on her side, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"No, but I have a bunch of uncles and aunts. What about you?" Hope smiled, curious to know more about the girl.

"I have a twin sister, we are gemini twins if you know anything about that." 

"I heard a few things, not much tho." Going around the secret places in Mystics Falls you get to know some more things about supernatural that you maybe never heard about.

"Nobody knows a lot about it even the books." Josie shrugged, it was an important part of her life that she was in the gemini coven but she didn't know why yet.

"Books can fool you sometimes." At this, both girls laughed, Hope looked up from her feet too take a look at Josie who did the same.

"I'm sorry for the comment." Josie apologized as she bit her lower lips.

"It's okay, you didn't know and I know what rumors go around about my dad." Hope was completely aware of those rumors and as somewhere true, she liked to not bother to deal with it since people who never met her father didn't know he had a good side.

It was a good ten minutes walk to the school with an awkward silence.

"Oh god..." Hope breathed when she saw the blonde woman on the outside of the school.

"What?" Josie asked trying to figure out where Hope was focusing.

"Hope?" Hope still didn't answer, she waited until Caroline got into the car and then drove away.

"Nothing..." She shook her head and headed to the entrance. Josie was standing there for a minute not knowing what just happened but shrugged off to catch up with Hope.

"Dad!" Josie shouted as the car drove away through the open gates. Alaric looked at his daughter and smiled that she came back in one piece.

"I thought you never come back, who's your friend?" The older Saltzman asked Josie as he looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, this is Hope Mikaelson. Klaus' daughter." At the hearing of the name Mikaelson, Alaric pulled Josie behind himself protecting her from whatever he thought Hope had up her levels.

"I'm sorry but I'm not here to hurt anyone so, you don't have to be afraid of me." The auburn smiled awkwardly, putting her hands up in the air.

"Get down from the sky dad and face it, not every Mikaelson is like Klaus." Josie rolled her eyes taking a step towards Hope grabbing her hand to pull her towards the school's entrance.

"She's a student here now because there is no way were are leaving her from the vultures." Alaric sighed at her daughter. He didn't know what changed her behavior but was happy that she still had a little love in her heart left.


	2. 𝒐𝒏𝒆.

_HOPE,_ _JOSIE_ _, AND_ _ALARIC_ _WERE_ sitting in the headmaster's office talking about settling Hope down in the school and signing some paper.

"Your tour guide in the school will be the second hand of the students' councils." Alaric looked up from the paper in front of him for a minute to shot a look at Josie.

"Do you have anyone to call and give their permission you learning your powers and abilities?" Normal people or supernatural would have their parents to be next to them but Hope didn't and that just made her a little unsure about what to say. 

"I can call my aunt Freya." Hope shrugged pulling her phone out of her bag. Alaric wasn't happy about the girl having a phone but it didn't matter. She calls her aunt than he takes it away for good.

"Go ahead please." Alaric leaned back in his chair, tossing the pen from his hand on the table waiting for Hope to call her aunt. It didn't take a lot of rings for Freya to pick the phone up and answer the call.

 _\- 'Hope, I thought you never call!'_ Freya's voice was a little shaky but relieved at the same time.

"Yeah uh, you heard about the Salvator Boarding School right?" Hope asked her aunt looking at the girl next to her who looked back confused.

 _\- 'Yeah, that's where_ _Keelin_ _and I want to send Nik when he is old enough. Why?'_ Curiosity on Freya's voice was detected by Hope.

"Well as you can see I'm there and as the instruction of the headmaster I called you up to ask you if you gave me permission to learn my powers and abilities."

 _\- 'Can you give me the headmaster?'_ Hope was a little confused by the request Freya made but shrugged and handed the phone to Alaric.

"She wants to talk with you." Alaric's heart started to pound at Hope's words. He does not want to get into one more fight with a Mikaelson. With a deep breath, he took the phone and smiled awkwardly.

"It's Alaric Saltzman, the headmaster of the school." Alaric said then cleared his throat, standing up from his seat and walk to the large window behind him.

Little did he know or he just forgot that her daughter and her new friend were both werewolves and have super good hearing which meant that they heard all the words Freya said.

 _\- ' Alaric_ _Saltzman_ _, if you don't keep my niece safe I'm gonna come for you.'_ Hope giggled at her aunt. Classic Freya.

"Is that a yes for permission?" Alaric asked not wanting to get more of the Mikaelson threatening, he had enough in the past.

_\- ' It's not official yet, I'll be going there to look around and see if my niece gets everything she needs.'_

"When can we hope for your arrival?" The man tried to sound professional not wanting the Mikaelson to snap at him.

 _\- ' After tomorrow, until then make sure she sleeps, eats normally, and that she's safe. Understood?'_ Freya's voice was sharp, with a slight danger inserted.

"I under-" The line cut off before Alaric could finish. He sighed before turning back to the two girls in front of his table.

"Well, I'll have this, and Josie please show Hope her dorm room." Alaric put the phone into his desk and pulled out a paper with the empty dorms' list on it. He quickly chooses one close to but far from Josie and Lizzie just to have Josie to keep an eye on her but also be safe. The girls nodded as they stood up, Josie grabbed the paper from her father's hand and looked at it for a second while also taking the key from the desk.

"Also, your aunt will be here in two days. Goodnight." Alaric crossed his arms, slightly waving them out.

"Your dad is kinda weird." Hope giggled lightly as she remembered his professional act.

"Also annoying and loud." Josie wasn't in the mood right now for joking around. She was deep in her thoughts of her mother leaving without waiting for her to say goodbye.

"You seem zoned out, what's up?" The tribrid asked carefully not to get the brunette angry.

"I don't want to be rude but you are the last person I would want to talk about it." Josie rolled her eyes and Hope nodded.

"Right..." Hope sighed, looking down on the hard wooden floor underneath her foot as she walked next to Josie. It wasn't a long walk to the empty dorm room but it was silent and it seemed longer than forever. 

Josie pulled out the key from her pocket 

**-**

There was no one who told Hope that there will be a lot of stares and whispering around her when she would walk around the school to find the classrooms throughout the day. She was all alone because her tour guide didn't show up and she forget the way to Dr. Saltzman's office.

"Are you lost?" Hope stopped to look at the person who spoke up.

"I'm Rafael." The tall boy smiled down at Hope which the girl returned.

"Hope, yeah the school is really big." She chuckled looking down at her schedule, there where a ton of numbers for floors and rooms but anything that was on paper didn't match the reality.

"It is, let me check your schedule." Rafael held out his hand for the schedule that Hope happily handed over. Rafael needed a few minutes to examine the paper when he finally got it.

"Your magic history class is on the other side of the school and I would love to walk you there but I have PE in a few minutes." Hope nodded understanding the boy and with a quick bye, they went to their separated ways. 

The bell goes off and Hope still didn't find her classroom which was a bit frustrating and annoying as she was checking her paper for the classes' number but when she looked up, non of them matched. Constantly watching the piece of paper she didn't notice that there was someone hurrying to their class too.

"Agh..." Hope groaned as she fell to the hard wooden floor of the school, 

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Josie laughed lightly as she adjusted her skirt before standing up then offering a hand for Hope.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking either." Hope smiled taking Josie's hand.

"What happened with your hair?" Hope chuckled when she saw Josie's messy hair. The brunette blushed as she tried to adjust her hair back to normal.

"Ugh... Must have been the fall." Josie laughed awkwardly, trying to hide the fact that she was having some funny business on the other end of the corridor.

"Yeah... Can you help me find this class?" Hope shook of the whole hair situation, concentration on getting to her class even if she was now late a couple of minutes.

"Oh, yeah let me see..." Josie took the paper piece from the auburn's hand.

"We have the same class, come on let's go." The siphoner handed the paper back to Hope and hurried to where the class was taking place.

"Wait for me!" Hope yelled after her then started to run to try and not lose sign of the younger girl.

"Ms. Satzman being late is not like you."

"Ms. Mikaelson, the name of yours doesn't mean that you can be late."

"I jus- just couldn't find the classroom sir, it's my first day and my tour guide didn't come to show me around." Hope muttered and that's when it hit Josie. She was the one who had to give a tour to Hope today and show her around.

"Do you have a reason for being la-" The teacher was cut off by a panting Landon running inside the room.

"I'm so sorry for being late." He walked up to the teacher who sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose not to 

"This isn't the first and I think the last time. Take a seat, Mr. Kirby." The teacher was now done with those three and send them to take their place.

"Now that finally, our three morons arrived we can start with today's lesson about Doppelgänger." He smiled before turning to the board and write up the word Doppelgänger.

Josie looked at the curly-haired boy and bit her lip as Landon stared at her and smiled. Hope was a little confused about the two staring at each other but shook her head turning her attention to the teacher.


	3. 𝒕𝒘𝒐.

_THE CLASS ENDED AND_ Josie had to get changed into the second hand of the student council face before Lizzie found out that she forgot about giving the tour to Hope and instead of that she had a quicky with someone.

"Hope, wait." Josie called after the tribrid, trying to catch up with her.

"Great, what do you want?" Hope sighed, she didn't want to sound rude but the current situation was making her upset.

"I'm sorry for forgetting to give you the tour, I kinda forget about it in the middle of something else." It was non of Hope's business what she was doing, and to be honest. Hope couldn't care less about it.

"You are the second hand of the student council?" Hope was a little shocked by it but if she thought about it for a second. Josie was nice deep down but she didn't like to show it that much after she turned into a werewolf.

"Yeah so please don't report about it." Josie didn't want to get detention because the kind of detention that was going around here was smelly and dirty.

"Just, just give me the instruction to my next class then let's forget about it." Hope sighed handing the paper to the brunette to read. Josie felt bad for a hot second but shook it off as she tried to figure out the shortest way to potion class.

"I don't have an idea of how to do that, just follow me." Josie just put the paper into Hope's hand and speed towards one of the connecting hallways. Hope sighed at that the girl didn't wait for her once again but followed her quickly.

"You always this fast or you just don't like me?" Hope was confused and annoyed by the fact that Josie was practically running when she asked for her to show around or where the classroom was.

"As much as your little crush impress me, I have a boyfriend." Josie shook her head, stopping in front of the door to the classroom.

"We met yesterday, how can I have a crush on you?" Hope didn't have a crush on Josie, but who she was to deny that the witch was really pretty.

"Please, the way you watched me in class was telling everything." Josie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and smirking at the tribrid.

"Okay, sure." Hope had enough, she pushed Josie to the side and walked inside the classroom. Josie took a deep breath, trying to control her wolf and try not to rip Hope apart.

"You shouldn't have done that." The siphoner grabbed one of the desks and started to siphon a good amount of magic out of the object. Once she had enough she could cast the fire spell, she aimed at Hope and fired. Luckily, Hope's werewolf sense turn on just before the fire could hit her on the face and she jumped out of the way, falling on the ground when she fell over a chair.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Josie." Even if Hope could easily beat the brunette but she didn't believe that violence was the key to solve the tension between them.

"Josette, enough!" A voice yelled behind Hope, the tribrid turned around on the floor and saw a man standing over her.

" _Motus_ _._ " The man called the spell, pushing Josie on the wall not letting her hurt Hope any further or just try to.

"We don't fight with our classmates or anyone in the school." The man shook his head as he looked at Hope on the ground.

"I'm Kai Parker, just call me Mr. Parker." Kai held his hand out for Hope to take and help her up from the floor.

"I'm Hope Mikaelson and thank you." Hope smiled at the teacher, taking his hand to be pulled up from the floor.

"Oh, I heard a lot about you from my other students Ms. Mikaelson. It's lovely to finally meet you." Kai smiled as Hope dusted herself after letting go of his hand.

"What about Josie?" The auburn looked over her shoulder watching as the brunette was still pinned against the wall with an angry look on her face.

"Oh, you right." Kai let go of Josie and she fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

"You know uncle Kai that you can be a real asshole sometimes." Josie said as she rubbed her head and tried to stand up.

"Come on Josette, you attacked one of your classmates. As a teacher, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing." Kai opened his arms, gesturing that he needed to do what he needed to do.

"No, but as my uncle, you could have at least be softer." Josie groaned, standing up from the floor pushing the chairs out of her way to walk to Kai.

"You are her uncle?" Hope looked at Kai first then at Josie as they tried to kill each other with look, more like Josie tried to.

"And her spells and ritual teacher and her behavior provide detention. Go and report to Lizzie and your father." The man exactly knows that Josie hated detention and what she had to go through because of her werewolf strength.

"But-" Kai cut her niece off.

"No buts, go." Josie put her finger up, pointing at Kai for a second but groaning she slapped it on her side as she walked away to her father's office.

"You were kinda hard on her." Hope pointed out to the teacher as they turned to walk out of the messed up classroom.

"Yeah but she needs someone with a strong hand, since she was turned into a werewolf she has been having anger issues and I think she's practicing dark magic." Kai sighed, Alaric didn't really pay attention to Josie and what she was doing in her free time which made Kai a little worried about his niece.

"She was turned into a werewolf?" Hope thought Josie was born with the werewolf genes.

"Yeah, there was a party she sneaked out and someone bit her. If you know anything about werewolf bites." The teacher had horrible flashbacks about that day when Josie came home with her neck bleeding and a huge bite mark on it.

"Only her mate could turn her?" Hope asked but it sounded more like a 

"Exactly, but we don't know who is it. Josie claimed that she didn't really saw the person's face and the didn't have any sexual interaction, or claiming yet so they don't communicate through thoughts or whatever." Hope found the claiming part a little intimate and disgusting. She heard her mother talk about it and the werewolf packs around but it still made her uncomfortable.

"Have you triggered your werewolf side, Hope?" The tribrid nodded her head.

"Yep." Hope said, popping the p at the end.

"Have you found your mate?" Kai seemed to be asking a lot of question but that was because he was mesmerized by the fact that Hope was this calm and not attacking as the other Mikaelson did.

"No, I only can smell them but not always. I think they are connected to mood swings or I don't know." The whole reason she is here is mostly that her mate's smell is here is the strongest and hopefully, she will find them here.

"Clever girl, I'm disappointed that you didn't come here way earlier. You would have been an excellent student, nail every subject of yours." Hope smiled at the praise that the teacher gave her.

"Thank you, Mr. Parker." Kai put his arm on Hope's shoulder.

"You are welcome, Hope." Mr. Parker smiled as they walked towards the girls' dorm part.

"It was lovely to talk with you Hope, I'll make sure you are dismissed from all your classes so now go and decorate your room." He tapped the tribrid's shoulder then turned to leave but Hope stopped him.

"Mr. Parker, can I ask you a question?" Hope blurred out before the man could disappear.

"Go ahead, yes." Kai stopped in front of Hope, leaning against the wall.

"Did you have a gemini twin?" The man in Hope's eyes looked more than twenty-two and that's what made her curious since she knows that Alaric is a human and he never had magic nor his parents.

"Yes, yes I did." The heretic chuckled at the tough of it, shaking his head.

"Thank you for your answer." 

"Anytime Ms. Mikaelson, anytime." He waved his hand and then vanished on the corner, Hope giggled at the man then headed to her room to do what she was told and decorate the room. She didn't have a plan yet how to do that but she sure will come up with something.


	4. 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒆𝒆.

_LIZZIE_ _AND_ _ALARIC_ _WERE_ walking back and forth in the office in front of Josie, making her go mad.

"Can you two stop?" The brunette snapped making the two stop and look at her.

"Do you know what kind of situation you put us in?" The headmaster asked her daughter, leaning over her trying to scare her.

"She pushed me!" Josie tried to turn the two on her side but not really convincing them with her pity.

"Josie we have no time for this nonsense, okay? You could have handled it better, do you need to be wolfbaned again?" Lizzie didn't want to toss wolfbane at her sister again, the last time she did that she really didn't enjoy watching Josie suffer under the herb's effect.

"You wouldn't dare to do that." Josie jumped out of the chair she was sitting in and gave a death glare to her twin.

"Actually, I would do that. Josie, your behavior is unexpectable and I have had enough of it now." Alaric was getting out of his skin from the anger, he wasn't really angry at Josie for trying to stand up for herself but she crossed a line with the fire magic and fighting a Mikaelson.

"Alaric, a word please." Kai opened inside without a greeting and just waved Alaric out.

"You two stay here and try not to kill each other. I'll be back in a minute." Alaric said to his daughters before walking outside with their uncle. Josie groaned, falling back into the chair she was sitting in a minute ago.

As Lizzie was eyeing Josie, the brunette knew something was up but waited if the blonde could start the conversation and not she needs to. Josie didn't wanna fight with her sister a lot because Lizzie, even if she was a good sister and never would put her sister in a bad place, she needed to follow the rules as the head of the student council.

"Why weren't you giving Hope her tour?" Lizzie finally spoke up as she stopped.

"Did she told you that?" Josie shoots her head up in curiosity.

"No, Rafael reported Hope walking around like a lost puppy." The blonde sighed.

"Of course he did..." Josie really didn't care about to tell her sister that she actually helped Hope to get to her first class.

"I'll ask for the last time, why weren't you giving Hope her tour? Where were you?" Josie crossed her arms, looking to the side taking in a deep breath.

"You are already deep in shit and if you tell me there's a chance that I'm gonna eas on your punishment." Josie had to laugh at it because this punishment thing sounded really kinky for her.

"I'm serious Josie."

"Yeah yeah, I think you already know what I was doing so I would like to go." Not carrying about anything else that was gonna happen, Josie just stood up heading towards the door.

"You are not going anywhere." Lizzie grabbed Josie's hand pulling her back.

"I may be the head of the student council but you are still my sister and I don't want you to get into more than you are." You may call this unfair in the name of the other student that Lizzie would try everything to eas on her sister's detentions and punishments but she just wanted Josie to be back her old self.

"I have done worse." The brunette spit it out, making her sister go wild with chuckling.

"Being out late is not that big of a deal but you did a fire spell in the middle of the school! That's the worse okay? No more magic outside of class, no more fighting with Hope Mikaelson and no more being an ass hat." Josie thought about all that, that she gonna be her old self one day and she not gonna play the big bad wolf because honestly, she was tired of putting on an act and she couldn't even stop it and she knew it was her fault since she didn't go to her training or therapy to cope with the werewolf side of hers.

"I'll try..." This was enough for Lizzie because she knew Josie would genuinely try to change to her normal but she knew it's gonna take awhile.

"Can I sign you up on werewolf side training?" Josie tried it, once and only once and she didn't like the whole thing that was going on. It wasn't just because the teacher was weird in her eyes, the other wolves didn't like her and picked on her.

"I-" Lizzie shook her head, making Josie sigh.

"Okay, pick some nice teacher." The blonde leaned down hugging the wolf who had a confused face on since they not really hug since... since that day.

"You got it girl." Lizzie already had in mind someone who could help her sister.

"Now let's get over with my detention." Standing up from the chair, Josie hoped that she not gonna get some clean up job as she usually does.

"As always, cleaning up after the wolves in the gym." Josie groaned at the mention of moping up the wolves' mess. Hated when they had their own fun and that she was the one who needed to clean their crap up.

"Can I do something else?" Lizzie glared at Josie who groaned.

"Okay okay, I'm going now." Accepting her faith and detention, Josie walked out of the office to head to her next class.

**-**

"You need to control your daughter Alaric." Kai looked around, whispering it to the other man in front of him.

"I know that Kai." Alaric didn't need this talk

"It doesn't seem like that." Kai crossed his arms.

"How come you-" Kai cut out Alaric, already knowing what he wants to say and he's not here for that.

"I don't know? Is it easier to wolfbane your daughter then help her control her wolf?" The headmaster thought about saying something back but in defeat, he closed his mouth.

"That's what I thought." Kai smirked but it didn't last long.

"She's getting out of your hand Alaric, let me help her." The hybrid knew how to help Josie to stay in control because he taught some wolves how-to and it seemed to work, making him confident in his powers.

"I'm not trusting you Kai and you know that well." Alaric turned around to walk back inside to the girls but Kai spoke up.

"Yet you let me in a school full of kids." And that scary, yet charming smirk is back on Kai's face as he once again, defeated Alaric.

"I don't trust you with my daughter's magic, try stopping to convince me." Alaric stuck his face into Kai's with his finger as well, making sure he gets the note to get off of her daughter.

"See you on the battlefield Alaric." Kai saluted, turning on his boots' heels and hurried to his office for the tests for his next class.

What Kai said didn't let Alaric calm, he refused to believe that Kai changed because he wanted to be there for the twins. He was full of crap in Alaric's opinion and he wouldn't change his mind even if Kai would take a bullet for Josie or Lizzie.

"Where are you going?" The headmaster asked Josie as she walked out of his office.

"To my next class, Lizzie already told me what my detention is. Bye now." Josie waved as she walked away.

"What did uncle Kai wanted?" The blonde asked as she gathered her papers.

"Nothing important, just that we need to clean the mess up after Hope and Josie." Non of that was mention in the conversation the two had but it was non of Lizzie's business what they were really talking about.

"Already have that covered, the vampires after they warmed up, they are sent there." Lizzie informed her father about the mess.

"Nice work Lizzie." Alaric tapped Lizzie's back.

"Thank you, dad." The blonde smiled at her dad before she left. Lizzie's dream was after she graduated and her father was out of work, she would be the one taking over the school.

**-**

_"PLEASE HOPE MIKAELSON TO REPORT TO THE STUDENTS CONCUIL'S OFFICE."_ These words blurred through the school's speakers the next day. Hope looked up from her sketchbook and looked around like she was in a room full of people.

"Where the heck is that?" Hope quietly asked everyone around her, hoping that she gets an answer she can use to get there.

"Just after the headmaster's office." The teacher said as she saw Hope's struggling look. Great, it helped a lot but Hope will figure it out somehow.

Hope stood up from her seat, gathering her papers and exercise book up alongside with her sketchbook, put them in her bag and headed to the mentioned office she had to be. As she dragged herself out she got some look since there weren't a lot of people called into the students' council's office and if they were, that didn't mean the best for them. Hope, of course on her second day she didn't know any of this so she thought it was like going to the headmaster's office with a different name.

"I was called in...?" Hope knocked on the door as she opened it up, seeing a tall blonde standing next to one of the shelves, taking some kind of leather-covered book down.

"I'm Lizzie Saltzman, the head of the student council and I have a couple of questions I would like you to answer." Hope was attacked by the blonde who called herself Lizzie, offering a hand to shook for Hope.

"Okay..." The tribrid was a little cringed out of Lizzie's actions but sure, she took the offer and shook the other girl's hand.

"Have seat please." The blonde walked to the front of her desk pulling out the chair for Hope before sitting in her own behind it.

"So you are Josie's twin or something?" Hope asked as she sat down on the chair.

"I thought I was the one asking questions." The blonde rose her eyebrows, scaring Hope for a second.

"I'm joking, yes I am. But the important thing now is that are you in full control of your wolf?" Lizzie didn't want to waste any time, she just wanted to help her sister and make her realize that Hope seems actually nice.

"I'm pretty sure I am." The tribrid was confident that she could keep up with her wolf. Took some time for her but she got pretty good at it.

"Do you think you are able to teach students to control theirs?" Now that was a hard question since Hope wasn't good with people, that was what she said but there was something about it. Not making any kind of contact with anyone other than her family members did her communication dirty that's for sure.

"I mean, I could do it but not like a whole class of thirty, maybe ten at a time that could work." Hope was still growing friends with the fact that she was between hundreds of students.

"I only have one student for you who needs urgent help, the rest is under Mr. Parker's and Mr. Williams' hands." Lizzie smiled, hoping that this lower number would make Hope accept whatever she wanted her to accept.

"If I do it, what would I get out of it?"

"The rewards of yours shall be discussed later on if you have process." Hope wasn't sure if she wanted to do all this, one student is a higher risk of attracting danger to herself and that one student.

"Okay, you have a deal." Hope stretched her hand out for the blonde to seal the deal.

"Thank you, Hope." The blonde smiled.

"You are welcome, Lizzie." The tribrid returned the smile, for a split second she felt like she had a friend, a true friend finally.


	5. 𝒇𝒐𝒖𝒓.

THE SCHOOL'S ENTERNANCE FLU OPEN suddenly, causing a group of students to jump out of the way before the massive doors smash them to pancake and revealing a blonde who looked a little worried.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be this dramatic." She said before walking inside to look around the continue her way farther into the building.

"Ms. Mikaelson?" Lizzie jumped up from her place when she saw the woman walk inside.

"Let's go with Freya, thank you." Ms. Mikaelson was a bit formal for Freya and she didn't like that.

"Welcome to the Salvatore, Dr. Saltzman is waiting for you in his office." The young witch smiled, holding the papers closer to her chest as she was starstruck by the witch who was standing in front of her.

"Where is my niece?" The blonde looked around, taking her light jacket down from her shoulder folding it on her lower part of her arm.

"Hope is currently in class with Mr. Parker but they should be out in five minutes." Lizzie said, looking down at the watch on her wrist then back at the older witch.

"What kind of class she is in?"

"Spells and rituals." Freya nodded, following Lizzie to the headmaster's office to have a nice chit-chat with Alaric about Hope being educated in this school.

"Alaric, how wonderful to see you." You could hear in Freya's voice that she wasn't too happy to be here with Alaric when she stepped inside the room.

"Freya, good morning." Alaric stood up from his chair, greeting the Mikaelson witch.

"I'm not here to drink tea Alaric, I'm here to sign papers and look around." The blonde said as she sat down in front of Alaric's desk.

"I like her." Lizzie whispered into her father's ear. Alaric looked at her from the corner of his eyes, giving her a glare. 

"Yeah, then we should start with the looking around then." And with that Freya stood up, waiting for Lizzie and Alaric to lead the way. Alaric stood up then walked out with Freya behind him and Lizzie following close behind.

There were a lot of classrooms and the building was huge because of that, also with the separated girls and boys dorms, it put some more on it. The kitchen wasn't that big compared to the number of students it has but the vampires didn't really eat normal food, mostly snacked on the animal blood that was kept in the kitchen's huge fridge.

-

"Now that we are finally finished with this part of the book, the next lesson we are having a lovely exam." Mr. Parker said making everyone groan and whine.

"Non of this class, it wouldn't be hard if you all remember the fire spell parts." The man said while cleaning the board with a slightly wet sponge.

"Dismissed." The students packed up their things and slowly all of them left the class but Hope was kept back for a minute.

"Ms. Mikaelson I was notified that your aunt is here." Kai smiled down at the girl.

"She's already here, I thought she would come at night or afternoon." Freya wasn't someone who walked outside in the daylight and just to see the school where Hope was kinda made sense, but kinda didn't.

"Well she is here and we should meet them..." The teacher looked down at his watch, stopping for a moment.

"Right now." Kai smiled, looking out on the door to see Alaric, Lizzie, and Freya walk on the corridor. Hope focused her attention to where Kai was looking and her mouth opened when she saw her aunt.

"Aunt Freya." Not asking to leave, Hope just ran up to her aunt and put her arms around her hugging her like it was the last time she was seeing her.

"Hope, how is school?" The blonde smiled as she asked her niece.

"It's really good, Mr. Parker made sure I was welcomed warmly." On this second day she was spending here Hope grew a little closer with Mr. Parker. He showed her around after Josie once again forgot to show up.

"Freya Mikaelson." Freya turned to Kai, holding her hand out while with her other she kept hugging Hope.

"Kai Parker." They shook hands then Kai looked at Alaric.

"I have to go now, you four enjoy the tour." With that the teacher walked away, leaving a bad taste on Alaric with his glare he shot him before speeding away.

"Now that we are all here, shall we continue?" Freya asked looking between the two Saltzman who nodded and they continued their tour around the school.

-

"Josie, can we have a word in private?" Josie was met by her uncle's voice behind her as she sat in the library reading a book she wasn't supposed to.

"Uncle Kai!" She panicked a little and shut the book close then pushed it down next to the other books on the floor.

"Yeah, of course, you can." Josie adjusted her skirt and shirt before following her uncle to his office/dorm. Kai didn't like to be around the other teachers, they always give him stares because they thought something was up with him but it really wasn't just the fact that he was worried about Josie.

"I came across a book you left in the class yesterday." Kai said, while walking up to his desk and grabbed the books but didn't turn around, he waited for Josie to speak up.

"What kind of book?" Now she was busted or she could play it cool and blame it on someone.

"Quod magicae in tenebris, et omnia fere illa." Kai threw the book at his niece.

"You have any idea what this is about?" Only the book in the room made Kai's mind go crazy with those dark thoughts that everyone often has about using dark magic.

"I mean, it's in the title." Josie tried to play it cool, she did not care about what her uncle thought about it, she couldn't careless even tho that, she needed to get away from all this. If her father didn't act on it that means Kai didn't tell him yet but that also can mean that Kai is up to something.

"This is not a game Josette, do you have any idea how dangerous dark magic is?"

"You were the one who taught me about it." The brunette wasn't lying, they were teaching dark magic in the school but not spells more like why they are dangerous and why you shouldn't use them.

"I'm removing all the black magic book from the library by tomorrow, expect to not play anymore."

"Now go, I have tests to grade and you have class to attend.." Josie stood up, walking out of her uncle's dorm without another word. She knew that someone might take a notice of her and her little secret but it wasn't like she didn't take notes just in case, or it was?

-

"It was good to see you Hope, but I'm afraid I have to go." Freya sighed as they finished the tour of the school and signing the papers.

"This soon?" Hope thought her aunt will be staying a few more days or even just a night.

"Yeah, I gotta go home to Nik and Keelin but I'm already planning my return with them later on." Freya and Keelin were talking about getting Nik into the school where the little boy could learn everything he needs to know about his powers and abilities.

"Saltzman you have a nice school here." The blonde said as she looked at the headmaster.

"Thank you." Alaric thanked as he should be, most of the money he got for this school is coming from the Mikaelson from now on.

"Now, I need to leave really." Freya looked at the clock on the wall and shook her head.

"The car is waiting outside." Alaric said as he looked out on his window.

"Be a good Mikaelson and kick some ass." The blonde witch said as she pulled her niece into a tight hug.

"Aunt Freya..." Hope pulled away from her aunt looking at her confused. Freya never really supported the fact that Hope being a bully or being hard with everyone.

"I'm just kidding, I only want good news when I next come next time."

"You got it." Hope smiled like she knew that nothing could happen from there on, but only if she knew what was going to happen in the future.

"I'll be back in an hour or so, keep your sister contained from the trouble." Alaric tapped his daughter's shoulder.

"I'll try." Lizzie nodded, Alaric looked at Freya who was already ready to leave.

Alaric left with the blonde on her side and when the door closed behind them Lizzie turned to Hope.

"The training will be starting at half-past eight, sharp." Lizzie as usual, picked up her stern tone trying to scare Hope into being there on time and try not to get out of this whole mess.

"I'll be there Lizzie don't worry." Hope chuckled at the blonde before turning towards the door to leave to her dorm room.

"It's just..."Lizzie sighed, making Hope to turn her face to look at her.

"It's just too important to me sorry if I'm pressuring you." The witch couldn't believe that she was letting Hope, a Mikaelson, train her sister 

"I get it, it's okay." Hope said, putting her hand on Lizzie's shoulder.

-

After finally convincing Josie, Lizzie dragged her down to the gym to that mentioned controlling her wolf lesson. It was a little bit too early in the morning for Josie

"Your teacher is late a little, unlike them." Since Lizzie know who they were waiting for she meant it sarcastically, but it comes down to Josie as some serious mistake her teacher made.

"Who are they anyway?" Now this made the brunette more curiLizzie was constantly looking down at her watch and the clocks on the wall while they were walking around.

"Don't worry about that now, just wait." Lizzie casually waved her sister down before the knob of the gym's doors turned.

"Lizzie, you gotta be kidding with me..." Josie groaned when the door opened up.

**Author's Note:**

> My wattpad is Alexis_King001, I posted this story there too with a prologue type thing and with a playlist


End file.
